1. Field of the Invention
The described embodiment relates to low power wireless devices. In particular, an efficient connection protocol is described.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a specification that enables radio frequency communication operating within the globally accepted 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific & Medical (ISM) band. The BLE specification supports a physical layer bit rate of 1 Mbit/s over a range of about 50 meters. The BLE wireless technology specification features two implementations, namely “dual-mode” and “single-mode”. The dual-mode implementation is targeted at mobile devices and personal computers. The single-mode implementation is power and cost optimized. The single-mode implementation features a lightweight Link Layer (LL) providing ultra-low power idle mode operation, simple device discovery and reliable point-to-multipoint data transfer with advanced power-save and encryption functionalities. The single-mode implementation is targeted at, for example, small, button-ell battery powered devices in, for example, sports and wellness, healthcare, entertainment and toys and mobile accessories product categories. In this way, BLE offers a low power alternative to providing a wireless connection between multiple devices.
However, in order to maintain the low power characteristic of BLE, providing an efficient connection protocol is desired.